No need to thank me McNally
by carmi-bear
Summary: One shot set after 504, Andy has a bad dream, and goes to see Sam, the only person she wants to see


No Need to thank me McNally

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N: 2: this is a one shot, set after the ending of 504, I am currently working on the next chapter of touch and go, it's just taking a bit to get done. I hope you all enjoy this one shot.

Andy's Condo - later that night.

Andy got out of the shower, and got changed and went and laid down on her bed . four hours she tossed and turned , but she just could not sleep.

too many things were going through her mind at that moment. a lot had happened in the last few weeks, Marlo , Kevin ford, Oliver getting kidnapped, Sam getting shot, Gail being upset with her, and finally Nick and their quick relationship.

Andy let some tears fall down her face and after a few hours, finally fell asleep.

Andy screamed and sat up, and turned on her lamp. this had happened this last few nights. it was another nightmare. her body was shaking so much, but she needed a drink, so she made herself stand up and made her way to the kitchen. when she got there, she got a cup of water and took a couple of deep breaths ,trying to control her breathing.

but this time it wasn't working for her. she kept having what Sam said to her in the truck in her mind, and the very thought of what he had said to her made her cry even more.

Andy took another deep breath and looked at the time. it was now 3:20 am, but she didn't care.

she ran straight to her bed room and got changed and locked her condo up and started walking down her street.

Sam's apartment - that morning- 4am

Sam groaned when he heard soft knocking at his front door. he opened up his eyes and looked at the time and sighed. he sat up and yawned and looked around for his clothes.

the longer he took, the louder the knocking on his front door got.

"yeah I'm coming", he said when he got closer to the front door.

when he opened the front door, he saw Andy soaking wet, tears running down her face. he quickly opened the front door more and Andy let herself in while Sam ran to his bathroom to get a towel for her.

Sam got back to Andy as quick as he could and wrapped the towel around her and pulled her towards him and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"you should of called, I would of came and got you", Sam said quietly into Andy's ear, which made her more upset.

Sam pulled away from Andy for a moment and looked at her for a moment. she was shivering and soaked, s o he pushed her up the stairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower hot for her.

Sam pulled her to him and hugged Andy as tight as he could. "take your time, I'll make you a hot drink", he said softly to her.

Andy nodded her head and Sam left her in his bedroom.

about fifth teen minutes later, Andy came into Sam's kitchen and he turned around and looked at her, and motioned for her to come over to him.

Andy ran over to Sam and hugged him as tight as she could, which made Sam hug her back.

she finally let go of him and she sat on the stool at the kitchen bench and he passed her a hot cup of tea.

Sam stood at t he opposite side of the kitchen bench waiting for her to be ready to talk.

Andy put her head down and let a few tears drop down her face, which made Sam lift her head up and wipe them away.

Andy took a deep breath.

"I could of lost you, you almost died", Andy suddenly said, and then randomly just started to cry.

at that, Sam made his way over to her and pulled her to his chest, and just hugged her as tight as he could.

"I'm right here, I'm going to hang onto you and I'm never going to let you go", Sam said softly into Andy's ear., making her cry even more, which made Sam just hold onto her even tighter.

eventually., Andy's calmed herself down and she looked over at the time and sighed, it was now 4:30 am .

"I'm sorry"., She softly into Sam's chest.

"don't be", he said to Andy as he kissed the top of her head.

Sam took Andy's hand and took her into his bedroom, where they both fell asleep, holding onto each other.

7am that morning- Sam's bedroom.

Sam had been awake for a while, but he was just happy watching Andy sleep, it was something he had missed down.

Andy woke up slowly and looked over at Sam and smiled at him, which made him wink down at her.

Andy Sat up and took Sam's face into her hands and kissed him slowly on his lips.

"thank you", she said quietly to Sam, who shook his head at her.

"No need to thank me McNally", he said as he held onto her tighter as she cried even more.

The end


End file.
